Poor Angela
by someonebuyadvdplayer
Summary: short niff drabble...please read and review!


_Side note: to those of you who read this who read my other stories, I'm sorry for the long delay. You can expect an update on both of them soon. Thanks for taking the time to read! _

* * *

Nick scribbled down another stupid answer to another stupid math problem and rubbed his eyes, trying to keep awake. It's not like it was that late or anything, only 11:07pm, but it seemed like an eternity since he'd gotten any sleep. Plus, Jeff wasn't home yet, and he was kind of worried, because Jeff was NEVER out past curfew, which was 11:15pm, so he only had 8 minutes to get home. Nick picked up his phone again, typing another text to Jeff:

"Where are you? You said you'd be home by 10."

It was the third message he had sent in the past 30 minutes. It was a pointless one, though, because not 5 seconds later Jeff walked through the door, not bothering to acknowledge Nick. He headed straight toward the bathroom.

"Um, where the hell have you been?" Nick asked, spinning around in the desk chair to face the blonde.

"Out," Jeff answered briefly, still not making eye contact with Nick. "I'm gonna shower."

"No, you're gonna sit your ass down on this bed and tell me where you've been."

Jeff sighed, sinking down slowly to sit on the bed and staring at his feet. "I just went to the store."

"For 5 hours?"

"There was traffic."

"Jeff, quit lying to me."

Jeff sat there silently, twisting his hands nervously, looking anywhere but at Nick. "I can't tell you," he finally whispered almost inaudibly.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get mad."

"I promise I won't," Nick said softly, taking one of Jeff's hands in his own.

Jeff sniffed, looking at their connected hands. He looked like he was fighting back tears, which made Nick even more nervous than he already was. "Babe, just tell me."

"I can't. I have to show you." Jeff stood up and led Nick out of the dorm room, down the hallway and the steps to the grand foyer, pausing by the front door. For the first time that night he looked Nick in the eye, letting the brunette see the tears falling down his cheeks. "Just don't hate me."

Nick's brow furrowed in confusion, but he squeezed his boyfriend's hand in reassurance anyway. "Never."

Jeff walked them outside to the junior parking lot, which was pretty far out since juniors were apparently low priority. He stopped in front of a smashed up red Mustang that had obviously seen better days, and it took Nick a few seconds to realize that it was actually HIS red Mustang. "Jeff, w-what'd you-" Nick stuttered, advancing toward the once-flawless car. "Angela," he breathed, tracing his finger over the ruined hood.

"I'm so sorry, Nicky, I know I didn't tell you I was taking her, but it was going to be a surprise," Jeff sobbed.

"Jeff, you wrecked her?" Nick asked, turning back around to face the blonde.

Jeff nodded, his eyes red and puffy. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see the truck coming and I tried to stop but I couldn't and I know you probably hate me and I completely understand if you want to break up with me-"

"Are you okay?" Nick interrupted, walking back over to Jeff and examining his face and arms.

Jeff nodded. "I didn't mean to, Nick, I'm so sorry," he choked out.

"Baby, come here," Nick sighed, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. Jeff sobbed into his shoulder while Nick stroked his hair gently. "Honey, listen, I'm not mad."

Jeff pulled back to look him in the eye. "Really?"

"Hell, no. Jeff, listen to me. It's a car. And I'd only be upset if you looked like that," Nick said, gesturing towards the Mustang.

"But-but she was your birthday present, and she was so…beautiful."

"You're beautiful too," Nick smiled, wiping the tears off of Jeff's face. "And you mean a whole lot more to me that a stupid car."

Jeff gave him a watery smile. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Now, are you sure you're okay?"

Jeff sniffed and nodded. "Not even a scratch. On me, at least."

"That's good. Where were you going anyway?"

"Oh!" Jeff fumbled around in his pocket until he pulled out a silver ring. "I…I bought you your anniversary present," he mumbled, blushing a bit.

Nick grinned. "What is that?"

"A promise ring," Jeff said, almost hopefully, not quite certain Nick wouldn't turn it down.

"Are you gonna put it on me?" Nick asked.

Jeff nodded, slipping it on Nick's right hand finger. "I have yours inside," Nick said.

"Really?" Jeff asked, a smile growing on his face. Nick nodded, lacing their fingers together as they walked back toward the dorm. "You scared the crap out of me, by the way," Nick commented. "I thought you had like killed somebody."

Jeff laughed and shook his head. "I guess I overreacted. I'm really sorry."

Nick stopped walking and looked Jeff in the eye. "Quit apologizing. It wasn't your fault, okay?"

Jeff nodded. "I love you."

Nick smiled and continued walking. "And I love you"

"Do you think we can fix her?"

"Not unless I magically get 100 billion dollars," Nick joked.

Jeff sighed. "Poor Angela."

"Poor Angela," Nick agreed.


End file.
